Adu Du
Adu Du was the main antagonist of the Series. Overview Adu Du is 20 alien years, he's a green colored alien. Life He was first living in the Planet Ata Ta Tiga, he came from a low group of aliens there. Encountering Probe One day, when calling someone in the phone, he saw a robot crashed in the middle of nowwhere, the robot proclaimed himself as Probe (Combat Robot Probe) whose crying for help, Adu Du really pity the damaged robot,he took Probe in his Lab, rebuilt him and soon became his sidekick. Note: This info can be seen in Probe and Adu Du Comic (Combat Robot Probe) which also appeared in Episode 36. Since his planet is getting progressive, it all started to suffer pollution like Earth which leads to living things including Cocoa Power died and extinct, therefore he was forced by The Emperor to find a Cocoa. He searched the entire universe until he got to Planet Earth with Probe and Computer which he finds out that People on Earth use Cocoa. In Episode 2, Probe told Adu Du that People on Earth are cooking green things which make him scared "Why are they Cruel to A Green Colored Creature like Me?". Then he tried to activate the Ball of Power, but the Ball of Power followed BoBoiBoy, which made him to revolt against BoBoiBoy and steal Tok Aba's Cocoa. In order to revolt against BoBoiBoy, he often uses Super Probe which has powerful weapons but Super Probe's Outfit always destroyed and became only Probe wich is his normal appearance which makes Adu Du upset. Because of that, he finds out that there is a Weapon Dealer in Outer Space which name is Bago Go, who gave him Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy which is stronger than any of Adu Du's Gang, but it also didn't last as BoBoiBoy Earthquake, BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone destroyed it. Nightmares and Bad Dreams Probe said that Adu Du has a nightmare everytime he go to sleep at night because of Ochobot gave some powers to BoBoiBoy and not to him. His other nightmare is when he finds out what People on Earth done with Green Creatures. In one cartoon scene in Episode 19, Adu Du is seen chased by people that is shouting "Green!" which is a funny scene. Season 2 Like in the previous season, Adu Du still wants his revenge against BoBoiBoy. Episode 27 Probe spreaded the news to Adu Du that BoBoiBoy is back, at the sametime, he is making his new underground headquarters. Episode 28, He goes to the Haunted House along with Probe after he finds out that they can use the ghosts to defeat BoBoiBoy, but they didn't expected that they will be scared too along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal by Fang. Episode 32 Probe told him that BoBoiBoy is dead so they decided to sing BoBoiBoy's Theme Song but change the title's name to "Mister Boss and Probe", later when he accidently got shrunk by his Shrinking Pistol gun going in the opposite direction by Ying and Yaya, a Fly killed him as a revenge for the previous episode. Episode 33 Adu Du and Probe used the Y Emotion Pistol to control BoBoiBoy and his friends emotions. Episode 37 Adu Du disguised himself as Abdul Dudul so he can go to school. Episode 38 He witnessed the destruction and death of his sidekick Probe which made him to get his revenge against Ejo Jo and Petai. Plans See Adu Du's Plans Since the Ball of Power followed BoBoiBoy, he had made many plans to defeat BoBoiBoy and his friends like kidnapping Ying, Yaya and Gopal (Episode 6) and trapping BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the Papa Zola Video Game (Episode 13). He all used Mukalakus the Giant Robot to defeat BoBoiBoy but he failed. He can also rebuild and upgrade Mukalakus with more lasers. His Ambitions in Life He said that his ambition is to be the Super Duper Rich alien in Ata Ta Tiga which will make the aliens treat him like a Super Star but he cannot do it until he defeats BoBoiBoy (Episode 23). Upgraded Versions Super Adu Dudududu - The "Super" version of Adu Du, Yet the only difference is the head that has grown taller which he can perform headbutts (Episode 18). Informations * The reason why he came to Earth because he escaped his Planet Ata Ta Tiga from Ejo Jo, the alien that bullied him (Episode 36). * Adu Du hates BoBoiBoy because he is like a fly that always annoys him. * Aside from Cocoa, he also likes Nasi Lemak as his breakfast (Episode 31). * Unlike Probe, he doens't pronounce the word "Spatula" right, instead, he calls it Sapatula. * The main catchphrase that he always say is "How Dare You" Antagonists Aside from Adu Du, there are other antagonists (enemies) in the series. * Probe (sometimes, Probe is connecting with BoBoiBoy and his Friends). * Computer * The Emperor (unreleased) * Bago Go * Ejo Jo * Fang (possibly) Concept * When BoBoiBoy is under production in 2009, he is supposed to be a friendly alien and a Superhero along with Yaya and BoBoiBoy, it unknown why did he became the main antagonist of the Series, also, the original plan of Animonsta Studios is that Adu Du likes coffee but it was changed to Cocoa. Adu Du's Soundtrack - BoBoiBoy OST: 4. Adu Du of Planet Ata Tatiga YouTube - BoBoiBoy OST: 4. Adu Du of Planet Ata Tatiga Gallery click here ms:Adu Du Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Super Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:MKHIPI Category:Low Class Category:Evil turn good